Now I know I love you
by Kibume
Summary: Naruto,después de la lucha contra Pain,está en un hospital, pensando en todo. Entonces, recibe una visita por parte de la chica que dio su vida por protegerlo...La que le amaba...La chica que en el fondo... ¡Felicidades Sabu! One-shot


Estoy dañado por todos lados. Konoha está hecha una miseria. Pein lo ha destruido todo, incluyendo los rostros del viejo y de mi padre. Pero al final se arrepintió, y resucitó a Kakashi-sensei, y a Shizune-san, y a más gente.

Yo aquí, en un hospital que Yamato-sensei ha construido con una rapidez asombrosa. Ya han venido a visitarme mucha gente. Como por ejemplo, Shikamaru vino acompañado de Temari, ya me enteraré como llegó Temari aquí, y si llegó acompañada de Gaara. Vinieron acompañados por Shiho, parece que ha aceptado la relación de Shikamaru y Temari, pese a lo enamorada que estaba de Shikamaru. Por supuesto, Shikamaru no tiene ni idea, pero Temari sí se dio cuenta y le dijo que no se preocupase, y que fueran amigas. Pero creo que Shiho tiene novio. Sakura-chan no ha venido a visitarme, supongo que estará demasiado ocupada cuidando de Tsunade. Pobre, lo dio todo por nosotros. Pero ella es fuerte, seguro que volverá aquí para quejarse, y para ver como me convierto en Hokage...

Si lo pienso, todo ha cambiado.

Antes era un chaval marginado, solo, abandonado, sin nadie, todos huían de mí, por el monstruo que llevo dentro. Sin embargo, me he hecho más fuerte, he demostrado que por mucho Bijuu que tenga dentro, estoy dispuesto a ayudar a todos.

Recuerdo cuando Temari mencionó que tenía el poder de cambiar a la gente, y ahora que lo pienso, lleva razón.

La primera vez, cambié a Zabuza y a Haku, que en paz descansen.

Poco después, cambié a Neji y su forma de pensar sobre que el destino era inevitable.

Y Gaara, él sufrió lo mismo que yo, pero se quedó ahogado por su soledad. Le salvé de un destino de tinieblas.

Y la vieja Tsunade, cambió su forma de pensar.

Y a la vieja Chiyo, gracias a ella, Gaara sigue vivo.

Pein cambió, aprendió que el dolor no alimenta a las personas.

Creo que ese cambio que hice a las personas, sin yo darme cuenta, ha sido lo que ha hecho que pierdan miedo de mí.

¿Habéis visto todos?

¿Has visto, Haku, como al igual que tú, lo más importante es proteger lo que me es especial?

¿Has visto, Ero-sennin, en qué hombre me has convertido?

¿Has visto, Asuma-sensei, lo feliz que Shikamaru está esperando a enseñar a tu hijo, cómo dejas tu legado atrás?

¿Y papá, lo has visto tu también?

Siempre has sido mi ídolo a seguir, tu siempre has sido al que quería superar. ¿Quién me iba a decir que el Hokage más fuerte de todos los tiempos y al que más admiraba era mi padre? Irónico.

Pero confías en mí. Mucha gente confió en mí. Y no les defraudé. No a la mayoría.

A Sakura-chan, por ejemplo, sé que no quiere culparme, pero no puedo cumplir mi promesa.

Sasuke sigue lleno de odio, y no puedo salvarle. Todavía no.

Defraudando a Sakura-chan, defraudo a todo el mundo, en realidad.

Esto de estar en un hospital me hace pensar, pero de repente, alguien abre la puerta tímidamente. Veo asomar unos ojos perlas, y un rostro frágil y dulce coloreado por el rubor.

Ya sé quien es: Hinata-chan.

Por alguna extraña razón, me sonrojo. Bueno, tengo excusa. Ni más ni menos dio su vida. Ni más ni menos se declaró. Ella está enamorada de mí.

-N-naruto-kun...¿Puedo pasar?

Yo asentí levemente, estaba demasiado....¿Demasiado sonrojado para hablar?

En sus manos traía un ramo de flores. Rosas rojas, y otro tipo de flor que mencionó una vez Sakura-chan para desear que me recupera.

Por alguna extraña razón, no puedo parar de mirarla. Su voz me desconcierta:

-¿Y c-cómo te encuentras, Naruto-kun?

Esta vez sí hablo, y lo intento con energía:

-Mucho...Mucho mejor.

Intento de hablar con energía: Fracaso.

Pero tengo que aclarar las cosas, tengo que saber la verdad, tengo que saber por qué.

-Hinata-chan...

-¿S-sí?

-Sobre lo de....Em....Lo de...-lo intentaba, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.

Para mi desconcierto, ella me leyó el pensamiento:

-¿Es s-sobre lo que te dije durante l-la lucha de P-pein?

Asentí. Me leía el pensamiento como si mi mente fuese un libro abierto.

-Y...Y...¿Qué quieres saber?-me preguntó.

Solo una frase apareció en mi mente:

-Desde cuando y por qué.

Intuí que iba a ser largo, porque se sentó y suspiró:

-Y-yo....S-siempre he sido una persona débil, Naruto-kun. Siempre lo he sabido. No era fuerte, n-no sabía valerme por mi misma. Además, me sometía a la presión de ser la heredera del Clan Hyuuga, y eso era el doble de presión. Me ganaba el desprecio de mi familia, era solamente un trasto...Un trasto inútil...

Lo debería de estar pasándolo mal, pues tenía grandes esfuerzos para hablar:

-Yo...E-estaba a punto de rendirme...A punto de caer en la soledad... Y de repente... T-te vi...No sabía cómo...Ni por qué...P-pero te miraban con odio, por...por encima del hombro...Y tú...Tú nunca te rendías...No caías...Era como si alguien te empujase a seguir adelante...Pero tú s-solo lo hacías...Era i-increíble... Me dedicaba a observarte en l-la lejanía, como animándote, aunque nunca hablé contigo... Mirarte se convirtió en una costumbre, yo intentaba cambiar...Y...Y creo que lo conseguí...

Después de luchar contra Neji-kun, demostrar a todos, demostrarte a ti, que yo quería cambiar, quería ser alguien.

Poco a poco me hice más fuerte, y cuando te vi allí...A punto de morir...A punto de que tu, que me salvaste, estuvieras a punto de acabar con tu luz...No...No podía permitirlo...Y sabía que no podía hacer nada contra él, pero no podía permitir...Yo había luchado por cambiar, por proteger a los que me importaban...Y ahora iba a proteger a la persona que me había hecho cambiar... Y al menos...Estás vivo...

Vi que Hinata-chan empezaba a llorar y algo en mi corazón latió...

Sin embargo, ahora me daba cuenta de que todo encajaba. Repitiendo mis palabras, no rindiéndose nunca delante de mí, sonrojándose y desmayándose cuando andaba cerca. Ella me quería, y no lo entendía, pero me sentí feliz.

-Hinata-chan...Has cambiado...

-¿Huh? ¿D-de verdad lo crees?

-Pero has cambiado hace mucho...Mucho antes de dar tu vida por mí...Mucho antes de volver a verte...¿Sabes cuándo cambiaste, Hinata-chan?

-¿...?

-Aquel día....El día que tú fuiste la única que me animó... ¿Lo recuerdas? Antes de la pelea contra Neji...Andaba deprimido, sin nadie a mi alrededor, porque tenía miedo...Neji era muy fuerte, y no sabría si yo podía vencerle...Y te vi...Y quería sincerarme contigo...Entonces, cuando te conté mis dudas, allí estuviste, diciéndome que siguiera adelante, que siempre me esforzaba por mejorar...Ese día cambiaste, Hinata...El día que sin darte cuenta, ayudaste a una persona...Me ayudaste a mí...

Poco a poco me fui levantando, y me fui acercando a Hinata-chan:

-¿Sabes, Hinata-chan? Ahora estoy deprimido, creo que necesito tu apoyo...¿Me escucharás?

Hinata sonrió:

-Claro que sí, Naruto-kun.

-Y respecto a lo de tu amor, aquí tienes mi respuesta...

Y la besé dulcemente. Ahora me he dado cuenta. De que amaba a Hinata. Que mis sentimientos infantiles por Sakura-chan no me dejaban ver lo que de verdad sentía.

Hinata-chan lloraba, pero sonreía, y creo que sé por qué. Porque estaba haciendo feliz a una persona.

Pero no a una persona cualquiera.

A una persona muy importante para ella.

A mí, su amigo, su Hokage y en un futuro....

Su amor.

**(N/A) ¡Para todos los fans del NaruHina! ¡En especial, para Sabu, como mi regalo de cumpleaños! ¡Felicidades, Sabu! ¡Gracias por estar siempre ahí, esper que te guste!**

**¡Gracias a ti, Sabu! ¡Gracias a todos!**


End file.
